Complications of an Imprint
by wordsarefriends
Summary: None of the imprints were ever normal. What should make Kim any different? The pack soon start discovering her secrets as more and more people show up from her past. But how will everyone in her life deal with each other - supernaturals and demigods?
1. 1: A Trip to the Beach

**Well hello there! :) I've had this story in my head for a while now. I am aware that there is one other Kim fic, and while I love that one, I wanted to do my own thing with the idea that maybe Jared's imprint isn't as powerless as she seems;)**

**THIS STORY – takes place…about a little bit before (like a couple of days before) the fight in Eclipse. It's in Eclipse that we hear that Kim had been crushing on Jared up until he imprinted on her, leaving her completely happy. All of the wolves are under the impression that she's normal, and that Jared got lucky in getting a normal imprint. (Boy will he be wrong, huh?;p) That is why, in eclipse, Jacob talks about her to Bella like she's the most blatantly normal person, because they don't suspect much up until the fight, at which point Jacob is too worried about Bella to be worrying her with information on Kim/pack problems.**

**Now….enjoy :D**

**KIM POV:**

"All I'm trying to say is that Jared got pretty lucky, considering what everyone else has been through," Paul said.

We – the pack and I (minus Jake, he'd gone off with Bella) – were walking down the beach. We were headed towards the cliffs. I had suggested the idea since everyone was so stressed lately. The wolves had been doing more shifts, and had even scared the life out of Emily and I when they started associating with the bloodsuckers…I mean, the Cullens. They hadn't told us exactly what was happening, but it seemed bad.

And I won't lie…I wanted to be near the water again. I missed it. It was almost like a physical need, just like I needed to be with Jared.

As we were walking, Paul had decided to grace us with the conversation on how lucky Jared was. I was a few paces ahead of them, hiding my smile as the conversation continued behind me.

"How am I any luckier than any of the other guys who have imprinted?" Jared asked. "We all met the one for us."

"But you didn't have to go through any drama, man! No offence, Sam, but, your imprint hated you before she finally got around to talking to you…and then you attacked her. And Quil! Quil imprinted on a frickin two year old!" Paul ranted.

Knowing how wrong they were about me got me to thinking…they had trusted me with their secret, was it about time I told them mine? I mean, Jared had imprinted on me. That meant he couldn't intentionally hurt me, right? So…he wouldn't be able to tell anyone, nor the pack in loyalty to him.

Gods, it would be amazing to tell them. To be able to have some friends over, and maybe even have Jared meet the family.

I let out a barely audible sigh, and looked up from my reverie. We were just about to reach the top of the cliff when I heard Paul mutter. "Whatever man, luck's gonna catch up to you."

I looked behind my shoulder at them to laugh with the others. "Sure it will, Paulie," I cooed. He glared at me and I just smiled back before turning around.

And I let out my best ear piercing scream at what I saw.

**So….this is really short. Like….reaaaaaaalllly short. But it's just the beginning :D My chapters tend to be AT LEAST 2,000 words long. I feel empty inside without that many words :p lol**

**I'm on winter break, so expect an update soon c:**

**I think this story is what I need right now, to get inspired for my other story.**

**So for now, farewell dear readers ^-^**

**Review, please? I have sugar cookies :D**

**Does that put me on the dark side? O.e**

**Guess you'll have to take that risk by reviewing….for the cookies, my friend…for the cookies ;)**


	2. 2: Questions in His Eyes

**Told you it would be soon! :D**

**Happy holidays to anyone on my side of the world :D Happy….anything else to everyone else c:**

**Okay : will she fight? That, my friend, you'll just have to see for yourself, won't you? c; I appreciate all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites c: BUT, I wouldn't have them if all I did was babble about myself so…**

**Chapter 2 everyone! :D**

**KIM POV:**

There, lying on the ground, was none other than Percy, bleeding and unconscious. After I finished my screaming, I was able to notice Annabeth by his side, trying to drag him toward the edge of the cliff, but she looked just as weak as he did – if not worse.

When I had screamed, she looked up, petrified, as if she couldn't bear any more danger. She only seemed to look at Paul when she begged him to drag Percy to the water. She must've noticed how he was the biggest one of the group. She never looked at me, instead begging for help from the huge boys at my side. But they were confused, and didn't want to just randomly dump an unconscious body off the cliff, so I rushed to her aid instead.

Finally noticing me, she stepped back. "Kim? No…no…gods, this can't be happening. This _isn't_ happening." She mumbled to herself.

I took hesitant steps. "Look, I know this doesn't make sense right now, but I'm here, and I'm gonna help you Annabeth." I told her truthfully.

She nodded, as if in a daze from everything and she continued to pull feebly on Percy's arm.

I vaguely registered the pack trying to hold me back from what was a mystery to them, but Annabeth was my friend, and Percy…oh, Gods, I had to help Percy.

With tears in my eyes, I pulled his arms with strength that must have surprised the pack, since they let out a gasp, simultaneously. Under any other circumstances, I would've laughed and teased them. But not now.

Finally, Percy was on the edge of the cliff. I got up on my two feet, and, knowing that what I was about to do _might_ just bruise him, I muttered a "Sorry, Perce," before kicking his side, sending him toward the water hundreds of feet below.

**How did you guys like this chapter? :D LMFAO, I'm NOT gonna leave you guys like that again. :P Continue reading ;)**

"Kim!"

Jared.

The pack.

They just saw me dump an unconscious guy over a cliff.

Fuck.

I was going to turn around slowly, but that plan went down quickly as soon as I thought it, because Jared gripped my arm and turned me around. A small part of me registered the angry faces of the pack behind him, but most of my focus was on his confused and hurt eyes. "What did you just do?" he whispered urgently.

I gulped and looked towards Annabeth in a silent "_Help me!"_

She nodded. Even weak, she was smart enough to understand that they didn't know of our world, and she was willing to help me.

At least, that's what I thought.

I think Annabeth took my plea for help as an I-don't-care-how-but-you-need-to-get-me-out-of-here kind of look instead of a save-me-from-my-natural-word-vomit look, because – making my situation with the wolves that much worse – next thing I know, she had saluted them with two fingers, grabbed my arm, and threw us to the water below.

I had just enough time to see Jared's panicked face as I fell, and heard my inner groan as I realized that they'd probably _all_ follow me down. I was _screwed._

Always quick on my feet (or, you know, spiraling towards the ocean), I was quick to realize that even though I was screwed, I didn't have to _die._

Annabeth and I, despite all laws of nature, landed in the water gracefully, and I was quick to put an air bubble around us. A few feet away was none other than Percy, grinning at us from within his own air bubble. Annabeth smiled back weakly, before officially deciding she could rest.

I giggled and looked at Percy, motioning to join our bubbles, quickly. He followed my movements and I talked to him as fast as I could. "My friends will probably be in here in a couple of seconds. I'll wake Annabeth so that she won't drown when I release the bubble, but I need you to release yours too so that they don't suspect anything."

He nodded. Soon enough, I was in an unexpected hug from him. I saw tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how you're here, but I missed you Kim. So much."

Those words made me break down. With a quick shove to Annabeth for her to wake up, I released my air bubble, as did Percy, and the three of us just clung to each other until the pack found us, mere seconds after that.

Seeing Jared's panicked face through the water only made my heart clench for him. I wanted nothing more than to swim to him, so…that's what I did. He got me in his arms and kicked me towards the shore, with Paul and Sam trailing behind with Percy and Annabeth.

When we reached shore, Percy, Annabeth, and I pretended to splutter for air before finally getting up. I was immediately engulfed into Jared's arms.

"Don't scare me like that again, Kim!" The desperation in his voice just made me hold onto him tighter. I didn't reply, just let him hold me, know that I was here, because I knew that that was what he needed.

When he eventually pulled back, I looked to the rest of the pack, looking from me to Annabeth, to Percy.

Jared seemed to look at Percy and Annabeth for the first time since he's gotten me out of the water.

An angered look crossed his face as he started to yell at Annabeth. "What the fuck is your problem? Why the hell did you pull my girlfriend off a fucking cliff?"

Oh, if Percy wasn't mad at the way he was talking to Annabeth already, this really set him off. "Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?"

Percy stepped up to Jared, probably not caring that Jared was heads taller than him. Sam and I simultaneously stepped between them. Sam looked at me wearily. "We should continue this somewhere else," he instructed.

I nodded. "Emily's?" I questioned.

Sam gave a reluctant nod.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain_,_ Wise Girl," I taunted them. "We have some things to discuss." Percy took hold of Annabeth's hand, and I took his in mine, dragging them up the beach toward Emily's house. I ignored the growl that must have been from Jared, letting out a sigh. I looked behind me to the wolves, groaning as they all looked at my hand in Percy's with disbelief. "Coming?" I asked them. They snapped out of it and looked at Jared. We could all see the hurt on his face. It was obvious. They turned their glare on me, and I just glared back. I sure felt bad for making him feel that way, but I technically did nothing wrong. They had no right to treat me like that.

They seemed shocked by the intensity of my glare, and quickly looked away. But I knew that they wanted nothing more to shout at me for hurting one of their brothers – especially Paul and Sam.

"I'll explain everything inside," I croaked, knowing they could hear me even if I whispered. They nodded and followed us all the way to Emily's. Annabeth and Percy kept trying to talk with me, but I'd simply motion for them to not say anything, and pointed to my ears and the pack, hoping that they understood that we could be heard.

Finally reaching Emily's, I walked in and sat down on the couch, the way I always had. The pack followed in and settled down around the living room.

"Hey, everybody! I made-" Emily walked in and must have notice the newcomers and the tension because she just walked backwards until she was back in the kitchen, efficiently cutting off her sentence.

There was a tense silence until Sam spoke up. "So…what the hell's going on?"

**Sorry to disappoint any of you who wanted a fight :/**

**I kind of have good reason.**

**You see, how can she try to keep her secret somewhat intact if she fought already in this chapter? You'll see her fighting abilities at some point (trust me, I want it as bad as you) but for now, I simply ask for patience. ;)**

**Leave a review, please? I Love feedback ^-^**

**~Melissa c:**


	3. 3: Annoying and Surprising

**I'm back! ^-^ I'm sorry this took me a while, guys! My laptop broke down! D': Waaaaaah! Then, right when it got fixed back up (:O) I lost the notebook I had been writing in for the meantime -.-**

**But I'm here anyways, and I'll try and give you an even better chapter than what I wrote down! :D C:**

**KIM POV::::: (- lol :P…moving on…)**

I wasn't ready to make a decision like this. Didn't they _know_ I wasn't ready for a decision like this? I mean, sure, I'd been here for two years. Long enough to lend Jared my pencil and instantly fall for him – I'm sure Aphrodite squealed the whole time - , long enough to write Mrs. Jared Cameron a million times in my notebook, and finally, what I consider to be Aphrodite's best project – only slightly above the Percy/Annabeth situation – when Jared imprinted on me and getting to know the pack and fall for them as my brothers too.

But even through all that…being a demigod was what mattered to me more than anything. It was where I belonged. Sure, things didn't turn out for me too well in the demigod path but…maybe that's why Percy was here. So that the fates could take me back to my destiny...away from the wolves.

The thought made me shudder. I don't think I can live without jared. But I don't know if I can live without being my demigod self either.

So I did the only thing that came to me in that second.

I ran.

Now, no sane person would _actually_ think of _running_ from these big, muscle-extruding guys. But hey, I was half-_god._ I was pretty confident that I had the upper hand.

Either way, though, I ran as fast as I possibly could. Just because the pack couldn't catch up with me didn't mean that _Percy_ couldn't. And if he had Annabeth by his side, finding some Athena-worthy super-smart shortcut to where I was heading? I'd be _screwed._

I could feel a heat coming from just a few feet away. _Probably Jared…_

I kicked myself up a little bit farther, and my calves strained with the muscle work.

I looked behind me and saw that they were gaining up on me.

I kept running though, wondering where I was even heading. Then it hit me like a tsunami. No pun intended.

_The ocean._

I was almost there, just a few feet away.

So with one last glance, and the knowledge that this would probably screw me over as soon as I came back, I took a leap into the ocean with one last look at the packs' shocked faces.

From there, it was too easy. I made an air bubble, caught a current, sped it up, and was on my way to California in no time.

**PERCY POV:**

It was completely obvious that Kim didn't want us telling them about the demigod secret.

_Kim_. It felt so good to be able to think her name without it sending a pang of pain through my chest.

The thought of it made a small smile come to my face. And I could tell from Annabeth's smile that she was thinking on the same wavelength as me.

Annabeth and I knew it was pointless to chase her. She always came back to us. No matter what, she always comes back.

So we sat, and waited for the pack of boys **(A/N: *giggle, giggle*)** to come back.

They kind of unnerved me. They didn't seem quite human, but then again, Kim was always one to attract danger.

It didn't take them very long, as I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have taken very long for Kim to reach her destination, especially this close to the ocean.

And while something about them seemed off, - almost, but not completely monster-like -, the panic on their faces obviously showed how much they must care for her.

I vaguely wondered if she returned the feelings before turning back to Annabeth.

Her grey eyes seemed far away, distant and sad, and I immediately knew what she was thinking of.

Highly doubting that any of them knew Greek, I spoke to her softly. They barely even registered my existence until then, too worried about Kim to really clear their minds.

"Γεια σου ... Δεν νομίζω γι 'αυτό, εντάξει; Αυτή είναι εδώ τώρα." **(Hey… don't think about it, okay? She's here now.)**

She sighed. "Ξέρω, ξέρω. Είναι απλά ... πώς;" **(I know, I know. It's just…how?)**

I shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Ξέρω Κιμ. Αυτή θα μας πει όταν είναι έτοιμο" **(I know Kim. She'll tell us when she's ready.)**

Annabeth nodded, accepting my answer.

"Can you please stop with that?" asked a very annoyed looking boy.

"And you are…?" I asked.

"I'm Paul," he managed to growl out.

"Calm down," another guy ordered, and the shaking "Paul" was going through seemed to stop.

"We just want to know if you have any information on what could've happened to Kim," said the one from before. He was…scary looking, to say the least. The authority that rolled off of him naturally could rival Chiron's.

"Depends," I muttered. They all turned to look at me sharply.

"What exactly happened?" I questioned.

The one she had claimed was her boyfriend stepped forward, wary, but still obviously open to any kind of help.

"She started running…really fast. We tried catching up with her, but it was practically impossible, and when we saw her jump into the ocean, we knew we'd have to save her from the current. But then, she never came back up to surface, and when I was about to jump into the water, I saw that the current had gotten much too strong. Stronger than what I can handle, and obviously too strong for her to handle."

I started laughing then. That was so…_Kim._

Annabeth started laughing along with me pretty soon.

The boys looked very distressed, and obviously thought we were mentally ill.

I turned to Annabeth. "I'd imagine she's about halfway to San Francisco by now, don't ya think?"

Annabeth nodded and we both leaned back in our seats…there was nothing to worry about. The ocean was her home turf. Nothing could mess with her in there.

They were all hella pissed by now. I couldn't understand why. It's not like she would actually make any emotional ties here of all places.

"Look…" Sam growled, Paul and Jared backing him up. "Kim is family. We stick together. We look out for each other. Us not knowing if she's okay? That won't do, for any of us. She's our little sister, and if you value your life, you'll-"

"What? Tell you where she is?" I scoffed. "She's somewhere in the ocean. That's _honestly_ all I'd be able to tell you at this point," I rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop putting this all to the side?" Quil growled.

"You know we're worried, so why can't you just let us know what could possibly lead you to the conclusion that she's okay?" Embry snarled.

I put my hands up, like a cop coming towards a criminal with arms.

"Sorry, bro. Not my story to tell."

Seth growled menacingly, something that seemed to be contradicted by his kind features, and before I could snap, Jared let out a sigh. "Guys, stop! These people obviously mean something to Kim. That sort of makes them family too. So just…back off. She'll be okay. I can feel it."

So we all sat in an unsteady silence, until there was a bang at the door.

I won't lie, I didn't expect it to be Kim. Her time away for thinking would usually take a LOT longer than just a while.

But the two people who came in next really did send me into a shock. This revealed that lil' old La Push had a lot more secrets to reveal, because at the door, next to –really?- yet _another_ freakishly tall guy, was…

"Bianca? Luke?"

**How was that, guys? I hope you like it. I was trying really hard to remember everything I had written in my notebook, since it got lost :/**

**But here it is, and I hope that it'll keep you satisfied for a bit until my next chapter is up :)**

**Next time, Kim's thoughts and feelings and MAYBE her return and all of the explanations and stuff:)**

**Until then!**

**P.S. I literally started writing this seconds after I saw a review that got put up recently…goes to show how far one review can take you guys ;) So pretty please, do it for the sake of all? Or the birthday cake Imma get this Friday for my birthday? I'll happily give you some if you review! Or even read it! ^-^ Did I mention it's almost my birthday? :P**

**Okay, I'll leave you be…until next time guys! :)**

**~Melissa :)**


	4. 4: Minotaurs and Realizations

**Hey y'all!**

**Sorry this took a bit, just been trying to collect my thoughts! I hope you guys won't be disappointed! ^-^**

**KIM POV:**

Huh. Who knew San Francisco was "The City of the Bay."

Fun things, those information tourist packets…

I turned to my right and saw a little girl with what must've been her older brother. He was buying her an ice cream, but he got the flavor wrong because he was chatting up the cashier. He looked more and more annoyed by the second, and while _he_ annoyed _me_ with his attitude, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a normal life like that…

I sighed and did the one thing I was _not _looking forward to. Looking at the time.

Oh….SHIT. Perce was going to kill me….if Jared didn't get to me first.

Well good job Kim, your mind was officially off of your problems.

I mean, Zeus, _midnight?_ This was like asking for a monster atta—

Spoke too soon.

The Mist really was an amazing thing. How else would someone not notice a Minotaur chasing after me? Did we look like father and daughter taking a run? Or maybe he had a gun, and I was a poor defenseless, girl?

"Miss! Duck! Sir, don't shoot!" Guess it was the latter.

I shoved through person after person. Until I saw a face that was familiar.

"Becken-Tyler! Why are you here? This is dangerous!" It was hard to scream with the wind. I was pulling him along with me…wouldn't want him to be bait with the Minotaur, would we?

"My dad made me come! Said we had to visit an aunt or something! Is that the frickin Minotaur? Shit, Kim!" We were both panting now.

"Do you trust me?" I yelled. We were reaching the Golden Gate Bridge now…so close…so, so close.

"What kind of question is that, Kim?" He yelled back. Closer…just a few more yards.

I gotta admit…whoever built this bridge must've hated short Poseidon children…that thing was tall. Guess they were trying to stop people from trying to jump…

"Give me your sword!" I saw him hesitate. That was enough. "What happened to trusting me, Beckendorf?"

That was all it took. The sword was a bit heavy but soon I was slashing through the air.

A small distance away, I could hear the cars honking and the people screaming.

I thought of Percy, when Ares was his assumed kidnapper who he had stolen the gun from. That's probably what I looked like now.

But to the people who knew better?

I was a machine. Move after move seemed simple. I was hardly wasting my breath.

Percy and I had a lot of things in common.

The first? We had both bathed in the River Styx. Oh, yes, the amazing river that made only a small portion of our bodies vulnerable – the same river that Achilles bathed in to become a great warrior. My "Achilles' Heel" was the small hollow between the base of my hair and the top of the back of my neck. I mean, who would stab me there?

The second thing – of many – was that we were natural with swords. Provided, I was a quite a bit better at archery than he was, but when we were sparring…it was always a fair, exciting fight. Duels that campers would literally _pay_ to see. At least…before everything that happened…

So, that kept in mind, I didn't expect it to be a trouble to defeat the Minotaur.

It's not that it was tiring. It's just…when you've been reborn so many times, what trick have you not seen? All I could rely on was my skill.

And that's when I saw it.

It was tiny, probably couldn't be seen by human eyesight…but there was a small crack on the bridge.

If I put enough pressure…

I needed to get the Minotaur in position.

He was only a few feet right of the crack…

I knew that it was now or never. In the next few seconds he could go from delicate defense to aggressive offence.

So I ran toward him. It's funny how in moments like this, everything slows down, and that's when I finally actually listen to people. I could hear cars honking. There was a small girl crying, and I watched in slow motion as she pointed to the Minotaur with her tiny little fingers. A man rushed out of his car, too slow, but with obvious attempts to want to help.

In seconds, though, I'm right in front of him. He's about to attack me as I fake right.

If it's a monster who's been tricked too many times, then he's bound to try and not fall for it again, right?

Once again, time went too slow – opposed to how it went by earlier in the evening – and I hold my breath as he sees the "trick" coming, and goes to the left, landing right on the crack.

Now things are heated – literally. I rise the water up, increasing the temperature as I do. I pressure it, more and more, not allowing it to go through the cracks, but knowing that it desperately wants to.

It's in that last millisecond before the Minotaur gets up that I send that hot, spitfire geyser through the crack, sending him sailing towards the Pacific Ocean. It's certainly not enough to kill him, but I know he won't be bothering me for a while. When have you heard of a bull that swims?

Some water spilled on me, but I instantly dry it. I look down at the ground and sigh happily when I see that I didn't create a major fault through the Golden Gate Bridge or anything.

"That was amazing, Kim…How'd you know he'd go left?"

I shiver at the words, as they remind me of that night.

"_Kim! How'd you know he'd go left?"_

"_Lucky guess?"_

"_Wrong guess" A voice said from behind me._

"Kim?" I was brought back to Beckendorf snapping his fingers in my face.

"Sorry…Umm…I guess it was just a lucky guess," I said, and tried not to cringe at my own words.

"I guess you should be heading back now?" He smiled down at me.

"Yea…yea, I guess I should," I smiled back. Beckendorf was always a good friend to me. I was so happy when I found out he was alive.

I saluted him with two fingers, much as Annabeth had saluted the pack, before climbing on the edge of the bridge and jumping off, waving good bye without actually looking back.

Now…to head back to La Push.

**Jared POV: (:D)**

I couldn't stop staring at the guy. He had green eyes – maybe a shade darker than Kim's – and a tan that you can only get from days at a sunny beach. His black hair rivaled that of most "Quilete" guys, and honestly…he was definitely an interesting sight to see, that Percy was.

Now, being in La Push, we didn't see many blondes either. But I had never seen a girl like this. Like Annabeth. She had intelligent, storm grey eyes, and frizzy – yet oddly nice – blonde hair, tucked safely in a pony tail.

Apart from the Kim thing, I thought they were both pretty cool.

Of course, I'd never say that out loud. Not until Kim told me what was going on and that I could trust them.

Of course, I also couldn't tell them that I've never glared like this before in my life. I can see Paul sending me questioning glances. He knows how much I care about Kim. He's _seen_ it, through my eyes and his own. And he doesn't understand why I'm not mad, or going crazy, since it's already twelve _frickin_ thirty.

But I can't let them see it. If they see me breaking apart, then they will too.

If they see how angry and worried I am, they'll pounce on these guys. And I can't let them do that. For Kim.

So now, I'm just sitting here, with the need to go to the ends of the Earth to find her.

But once again I restrain.

And I sit here and feel a white hot rage in my chest, because they won't tell me where she is. It's a burning passion of wanting to go back in time to take that Greek language class. An anger that runs so deep, mixed with a need so strong – I almost break down and cry.

…

It's about 12:45 when I hear footsteps coming up Emily's drive. I know those footsteps anywhere. It's Kim. My sweet, beautiful, _safe_ Kim.

**KIM POV:**

It's not surprising to me when I don't make it to the door. They're werewolves, not shape-shifting _idiots_ – Well, except maybe Quil and Jake….

But what I don't expect is when Jared pulls me in for the most intimate moment of my life.

Those cheesy books, where everything happens when he kisses you (butterflies explode, there are fireworks in your stomach – _something _like that)…they don't come close to this moment.

I want to jump up and down in fangirl excitement.

Here is the guy of my dreams, kissing me with enough passion to inspire the next Mona Lisa, because I was gone for too long and he couldn't bare without me.

I feel so special. So loved.

And it breaks my heart not two seconds later.

Who does he think that he's loving right now? Shy, innocent, Kim who had a constant crush on him? Because that isn't me.

Why should I have his love if I haven't even showed him who I really am? He loves…another version of me, not actually _me._

So I reluctantly break away from that heart pounding kiss.

I head inside, not even bothering to dry myself up from the rain. I sit down on Emily's couch. The pack, Percy, and Annabeth file in, as well as…Bianca and Luke? Well, I shrug, at least explaining will be easier.

"I haven't completely been honest with you guys…" I glance around at their faces and I know that I'm in for one hell of a night…

**Hi. ^-^ How'd you like it? :D**

**Review por favor?**

**Reviews make me hungry…and hungriness gets me food…and food makes me happy.**

**Bet you haven't heard that one before ;) REVIEW FOR MY ORIGINALITY? :D**

**C'mon…I know you want to… ;) DOOOOO IIIIIT! ;DX**

**See ya soon homies! C:**

**~Melissa**


	5. 5: Explaining To My Wolf

**Hey you guys! Weird time to update, huh? 1 in the morning? Oh well, let's just say inspiration hit! :) hope you guys enjoy it! **

I was a stuttering mess for a couple of minutes, and I could see that the guys were getting easily irritated.

"Well…you see…I'm kind of…I mean…" I didn't want to tell them everything. It seemed ridiculous, but I _liked_ being a normal girl. I _wanted_ them to think that this was nothing. For so long, all I'd ever been was Kim, the demigod, or Kim, the supposedly-dead-demigod-in-hiding. It was such a relief to be around them and have them think of me as _human,_ and _normal_ compared to themselves.

Luckily, though, Luke decided to take a leap for me. "She's only half human, is what she's trying to spit out…in fact, I am too…So are Angela and Tyler, from Forks. That Bella girl _really_ knows her way around myths and legends, I'll give her that."

I sent him a grateful smile. At the rate I was going, it probably would've taken me an hour to get just a piece of that out.

Suddenly Leah, who had been so quiet throughout all of this, spoke out. "So you've just been lying to us? How much do we actually even know about you, Kim? Oh," she laughed humorlessly. "This is interesting…is Kim even your real name? Or where you being a big fat liar about that too?"

I felt some tears in my eyes. Leah and I had never actually been very close, but it still hurt. She was insinuating that I was a complete liar to all of her pack brothers – to my family.

"You're forgetting that I still care about these guys…I wanted to tell you guys, I really did-"I started, but I was cut off.

"So why the hell didn't you? You were like a sister to me, and we told you our secret."

"Our secret?" Percy asked. "Kim, what aren't you telling _us?"_ But I just ignored him for the time being.

That voice. It was so angry…and it was so _wrong._ "Seth…don't do this. I didn't know what the consequences of telling you guys would be!" I cried desperately.

"So why now?" Sam questioned.

I looked at the other demigods behind me, flanking me should I need any help. But I knew that they knew that this was a battle I had to try and fight on my own – for the pack.

"I…I just…" I looked behind me once again.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures," Annabeth stated firmly, seeing how I was at a loss for words once again.

"And what were those desperate times?" Quil growled out.

"You can't hate on her for saving someone she deeply cares about!" Annabeth yelled at them.

"Why would she care? Oh, right! We can't answer that question for ourselves because we don't even know who the fuck she is anymore!" Leah screamed out.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me, but all I could see was Jared.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of anyone else but Jared." I said in a low voice.

I saw so much in his eyes – disappointment, a desperate attempt to try and speak, anger, confusion…all of his emotions clouded the love that I used to always be able to see in his eyes.

"Half human, half what, Kim?" He choked out.

"Half God." I answered firmly. This new bravery…it came straight from him. All of my strength, ever, I know now had been for and from him.

I heard Paul scoff, but I stayed staring into Jared's eyes.

"God?" they both questioned at the same time. Oh, best friends…

"Yea…My mother was human and she did the deed with a Greek god, so here I am." I said.

"This isn't a joke, Kim," Collin growled out, speaking for the first time since my arrival.

"I never said it WAS!" I growled, finally tearing my eyes away from Jared.

"My father was a GREEK GOD. I am not in the slightest bit intimidated by you, what with I've been through! I have gruesome, horrible memories. You think phasing is bad? Imagine _dying,_ then waking up with no idea what the hell happened!" I didn't need to look behind me to know the demigods would flinch – Percy and Annabeth because they'd seen me die, and Luke and Bianca because they had gone through the same.

I looked back to Jared and he looked so hollow. I hated that I had made him this way… with my lies. How could I do this to him when he cared so deeply for me, and my feelings? Why had I never given him the courtesy of knowing my secret as well? "Go on…ask anything you want."

Whoa…Déjà vu.

_Flashback:_

_I sighed in my desk, lifting my eyes to see my teacher still droning on and on about Gods-know-what._

_Everything seemed so bleak, and pointless. _

_Jared hadn't been to school for three and a half weeks._

_So for three and a half weeks, I had been _pathetically_ wallowing in my own misery. I could barely talk to anyone, and honestly, I _knew _I had become a social outcast…and the tiniest bit obsessive – but I couldn't help it!_

_Jared Cameron had never paid much attention to me, though I desperately wanted him to. I felt a strange pull to him, which I knew Aphrodite must be behind, but I lost all logical thought and went with it. This connection I felt – it was more than just some Godly game – at least, I hoped it was._

"_Mr. Cameron!" I heard a voice squeal. I rolled my eyes…our teacher had always been in love with Jared, seeing as how he was a complete teacher's pet—_

_I stopped mid-thought, realizing my own words. Jared was back!_

_Almost as soon as I got excited though, my hopes deflated. Why should I care? He had never even spoken a total of six words to me. You know why? Because I specifically remember the one time he had talked to me, and exactly what he had said: "Can I borrow a pencil?" Our "connection" had proved to be quite one-sided._

_I simply sighed and continued doodling "Mrs. Jared Cameron" into my notebook with doves flying in the shape of a heart – my silent prayer to the goddess of love._

_My heart started speeding up as he walked towards the seat he had next to me, deciding halfway down the aisle that he was okay with shoving desks – with people in them – out of his way._

_Including mine – except, it didn't quite work out, seeing as how I toppled over backwards from the extreme force._

_I let out a very unattractive squeal on the way down and right as I prepared for the fall…he caught me._

"_I'm so so sorry, I just-" He finally looked down at my eyes and I once again let out that squeal as he dropped me in surprise so that I landed on my ass._

_I looked at him in shock, knowing that Aphrodite had nothing to do with _how_ he decided to look at me. No, that was just my own luck._

_He continued to stare at me open-mouthed as he backed out of the classroom, all eyes darting between him and I, finally settling on me when he was out of the classroom._

_I blushed and picked up my desk, and for the rest of the period, all I could think about was his reaction to me. Was I really that hideous? That he couldn't even hold onto me? I scoffed at the idea but deep inside, I honestly wondered if it was a possibility._

_At least, until that day at lunch. I stopped by to drop off my bag to my locker, still wondering about Jared._

_I gave out a small shriek as he appeared on the other side of my locker door._

"_Hey," he smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry about earlier…Can you just, trust me not to hurt you again and come with me?"_

_I doubtlessly did, and we ended up on the edge of the forest by the school._

"_I need you to stay right here, okay?" he asked me. I vaguely wondered if this was some secret attack – if they had discovered me, but I quickly brushed the idea away from my mind._

_I'll admit, I had a _slight_ fear of getting raped, before remembering the phrase "It's not rape if you like it ;)" And boy do I think I would like it…_

_I was blushing in no time at my indecent thoughts when suddenly, a huge wolf appeared where Jared had just been, and had I not seen its eyes, I probably would've screamed. "Change back," I muttered weakly. I could tell he was surprised I hadn't fainted, but I was a demigod, wasn't I?_

"_Go ahead…"He said gently. "Ask anything you want."_

_And thus was the start of a beautiful relationship._

I was brought back to the present soon enough.

Jared was asking me a question. "Why does he matter to you so much?" he asked, pointing behind me.

I looked to where he was pointing at. I was met with deep green eyes, basically identical to my own, and a small baby face hiding a smirk behind nice, soft black hair. And I started laughing.

Was he…?

"Jared… baby…. Are you _jealous?_" The demigods in the room started giving out various hysterics, from small and quiet like Bianca's to loud and obnoxious like Percy's.

Paul and Sam growled, not enjoying their friend being laughed at, while Jared himself just blushed deeply, not understanding our laughter.

"Is this a trick question?" Quil asked from somewhere.

"No, it's theoretical. I already know the answer," I cackled.

"Stop and explain," Jacob growled out. He looked wet…he had probably shown up before me and decided to take a shower…

"It's nothing like that," I smiled, seeing Jared visibly relax. They all did.

"Is that what was bugging you the most?" They all reluctantly nodded, some looking even a bit sheepish, and only Jared looking a bit guilty – well, a lot guilty – for doubting me.

"How do we know for sure though?" Emily said, coming out from behind the kitchen wall.

"Well, because Percy's my brother," I grinned. "Percy, the pack. The pack, Percy."

I saw the pack finally go back to their normal atmosphere.

"So then…what's all this? Is Percy half god too?" Seth asked. It was good to see him happy again, and not as serious anymore.

I nodded. "We're both children of the god Poseidon." I smiled proudly.

"So that water dude is your dad? All that stuff is real?" Quil asked.

I nodded again. "Though I wouldn't go around calling him '_that water dude'"_ I smirked.

"Who are they children of?" Paul questioned, nodding to the other demigods.

Annabeth was the first to step forward. "I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Then Luke stepped forward. "You guys know me as Mike, but my name is actually Luke. I'm the son of Hermes, messenger of the gods."

Followed by Bianca: "Hi, I'm Bianca. But you guys might know me as Angela. I'm the daughter of Hades, and was one of Artemis's immortal hunters for some time."

"Whoa, HADES?" Brady asked, speaking for the first time today. Bianca nodded shyly, in her usual Bianca manner.

"And Beckendorf is in San Francisco…but he's known in Forks as Tyler: the guy who almost hit Bella Swan with his van!" I smirked, hearing a slight growl coming from Jacob. Man, these guys really enjoy growling…

"Beckendorf? What's he doing in San Francisco?" Percy pulled away, shocked.

I shrugged. "Visiting an uncle or something…at least, that's what he told me."

Annabeth nodded, as if suddenly remembering that there was something to discuss – which, mind you, had never happened before, since Annabeth isn't the kind of person to just…_forget_ things. "I'm sorry, boys, if you guys have your own questions, but you've had some time to get a couple of them sorted out, and I promise that we'll let you have many more moments with Kim, but right now… Percy and I have some as well, that are much more urgent."

The guys looked confused, but backed off nonetheless. I sighed and leaned back. I knew this would eventually happen. It was just a little tiring for _me_ to get my head around, so I didn't know how Annabeth and Percy would really react.

I saw Percy bend down to my level and grab my chin, gently turning me to face him.

"Beckendorf…Luke…Bianca…you, Kim," Percy looked into my identical sea green ones – some traitorous tears welling up on the both of us. "How…How could you _possibly_ be alive?"

**There! Yay! It's not exactly epic, but I like it C: And there's much more to come! :D AND, I say you review since this is the longest chapter so far! ^o^ **

**Lol, but seriously, it does mean a lot when you guys do it, especially since you're all so nice to me! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll keep an eye out for the next chapter! ^-^ Thank you for reading, and thank you IN ADVANCE, for those who decided to review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! C:**

**MWAH! I LAHH YOU! :DDDD See ya next update! :DDDD**


	6. 6: Trust Me

**Too fucking long, you guys :s I'm so sorry!**

**But it's summer now! And I'll make it up to you! Promise! :D**

**See AN at bottom, por favor!**

* * *

><p>I knew the moment Sam realized he would find more about me - us, really - was when he decided to tell the rest of the pack to step back.<p>

Never ones to question their Alpha, they made themselves comfortable on the walls along the room. Even Jared, though he didn't seem too happy about it.

I cleared my throat, my cheek still resting on Percy's hand.

"It's kind of a complicated story…" I started.

"I'm sure we can spare a couple of minutes," Percy winked.

I smiled. Percy wouldn't mind giving more than just a couple of minutes. Hell, we'd already proven that we were willing to give our lives to each other.

I glanced nervously to the wolves resting on the walls, vaguely noticing how Emily had come in and sat on Sam's lap.

Paul was looking more anxious with every passing moment that I didn't talk. Quil and Embry were joking with each other and Jacob until I started…and Leah was looking down, bored, at her nails. Collin and Brady were eerily calm, looking straight at the demigods. And then my eyes rested on Jared.

I pictured him getting hurt. Even more than that, I thought about when he told me about Victoria and Laurent and that dumb Swan girl.

I had been so worried for him. And he was the assumed "strong" person of the relationship. I knew he could handle his own – he was a frickin wolf. But I still worried.

Because he's the love of my life, and I couldn't bear to lose him.

Even the thought of him getting hurt sent a deep churning in my stomach, one more intense than anything the Gods could come close to producing.

So if he found out that I was in constant danger for what I am…Tiny, shy, "weak", Kim? He would panic. He would probably lock me up just to keep me safe. He would make someone stand guard to me every second every day.

And while his feelings for me were completely and deeply sweet…I was a _demigod_. That kind of confinement and hovering would drive me to near insanity.

So I knew I couldn't tell him everything.

I mean…he could know what I was.

He could know that I had hundreds of cousins and that I went to Camp Half-Blood.

But under no circumstances could he know that I had been a necessary part to a war.

That I had been on the run for so, _so_ long.

Would he even care for me once I wasn't weak, defenseless, Kim? It wasn't a risk I wanted to take.

But Percy's question haunted me.

"How could you possibly be alive?"

How do I explain this to him when the wolves are right here to take witness of what I'm saying?

"Είμαι έτοιμος να σας πω ψέματα. Υπάρχουν ορισμένα πράγματα που δεν μπορούμε να γνωρίζουμε. Γνωρίστε μου στην παραλία το μεσημέρι. Θα εξηγήσω τα πάντα σωστά στη συνέχεια." **("I am about to tell you lies. There are certain things they cannot know. Meet me at the beach at noon. I'll explain everything correctly then.") **Percy and Annabeth nodded warily, as did the demigods behind them did too, understanding that there were some things that the wolves would find hard to hear.

The Pack guys and gals looked at me like I had grown a third head (the second having been placed there when I told them I was a demigod).

"What?" I snapped. I softened my tone when I saw the hurt looks on their faces. "Sorry…Greek just comes easier to us, and…there were some things that I wanted to be only for them. It's been too long." And it wasn't completely a lie. It _had_ been, completely, _too,_ _too_ long.

They nodded, lying back in their former positions.

"It started…when we went into the Labyrinth." I told Percy. I knew he would see in my eyes that this part, at least, was not a lie.

"When I lost you in there…I was so scared, Percy." Also not a lie.

"I was walking for months. I was so thirsty. So tired." I confessed.

"When I came out…everything was fuzzy. I didn't know where I was, and my eyes literally burned for days because I wasn't used to sunlight."

"But I managed to get here, with the help of a couple of rivers. I figured it was best. You know how I always wanted to be normal, Perce."

"Why did you stay, though, Kim?" Annabeth asked me.

I glanced back at the wolves. Even if this was the fake story, neither side was going to like what I was about to do.

"Things got complicated…" I trailed. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave it like that.

"Complicated how?" Percy questioned. See what I mean?

I took a deep breath.

"These guys…they aren't exactly human, Percy."

All hell practically broke loose.

"I _knew_ imprints were all full of crap…" Leah muttered, trying to lunge at me. This earned a short growl from Sam in Emily's honor, before he turned to glare at me once again.

"Why the hell would you-"

Sam didn't even get to finish his sentence before he got punched in the faced. Again. And again. And then a fourth time, just for kicks.

"Don't talk to Kim like that. Would you say _anything_ in that tone to Emily?" Jared asked, seething.

Sam looked up at him through his bloody nose. "No."

"Good. Then you'll make sure it _doesn't happen again."_

Seeing Jared like that to his alpha scared me a little bit, but not as much as the seething glare Percy was giving Jared from across the room. When he saw, however, that it was making no effects on Jared – or any of the other pack members – he turned it on me.

"'Not _human?_' They certainly aren't demigods, Kim, so I suggest you tell me just _what_ the Hades you mean by '_Not human!'"_

"I mean…they're shape shifters." The demigods in the room stared at me with wide eyes. We had heard stories, but shape shifters were one monster that was hardly ever dealt with. We always thought they were just scarce…but I knew now that they just wanted to instill peace. But my friends didn't.

I saw them slyly try to take several steps back, but it didn't work. The pack growled simultaneously, not wanting them to be able to leave. I needed to calm them down first, seeing as how they would probably see reason better.

"Guys. Chill. You know their secret. I think it's only fair that they get to know yours."

"How in hell's name are we supposed to trust them?" Sam asked.

"By trusting me." I said firmly.

I saw Sam's eyes soften. I saw all of their eyes soften.

I was relieved to see that they finally didn't think of me as an enemy. I was finally the trustworthy Kim that they had received into their family. It made me happier than Ares at a weaponry store. _And that's saying something._

Surprising me – and everyone, I think – Leah let out an "Okay" before propping herself against a wall once more.

I sighed in contentment, but the small smile on my face quickly disappeared when I saw just how far back my relatives had moved toward the farthest wall. I'm sure they must have seen the hurt in my eyes. "Do I have to convince you to trust me, too?"

Percy, being my brother, looked the most ashamed. He shook his head, as if he could bobble out the bad thoughts before turning one of his legendary grins on me. "Sorry. I don't know about them, but I'll let you explain."

And that's when I proceeded to tell him about how the wolves were protectors of the tribe, keeping the cold ones away from their people.

One by one, the demigods inched towards us – and I could swear the wolves did too. For once, I felt like I could put old Billy Black to shame with the way I told the stories.

I left out the imprinting, knowing perfectly well that Percy would flip a switch if he found out I had found my soulmate at first site. "My baby sister!" he would yell, before attacking Jared. Yea, that was _not_ something I wanted to happen.

Annabeth then spoke up. "It doesn't explain why you stayed."

I shrugged. "It was a chance to be normal. It was a small town where no one could find me, and I got excited. Before I knew it…I was in love with Jared," I said, taking his hand in mine.

He smiled my favorite little grin before turning to Sam. "Now that this seems sorted out, you ready to head for our patrols?"

Sam nodded. "Good idea," he said, giving Emily a peck on the cheek.

I think Jared, being scared of my overprotective big brother, decided that kissing me goodbye would be pushing it, so he settled for a hug.

"I think I'll be heading home," I said, feeling more tired than ever. It _had_ been a long night.

The demigods nodded and started to get up as well.

"Θυμηθείτε, πληρούν μου στην παραλία το μεσημέρι." (**Remember, meet me at the beach at noon)**, I reminded them, before stepping into the rain towards the home I had built for myself in La Push.

_If only they knew how complicated everything was…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi.<strong>

**Please don't hit me.**

**Ugh, I hate myself. Honestly. But I will keep to my promise and make it up to you. I hope you guys liked this! ^-^ Next chapter will be the full, unedited explanation.**

**Feels so good to post again c:**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews make me get off my lazy ass! Go! Lol :p**

**Nah, but it does do it…and it means a lot c:**

**~Melissa :D**

**(again, please don't hate me :s)**


	7. 7: What Do You Want From Me?

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, you guys. I hope you're still with me and this story, because I must say that this story and your wonderful reviews keep me writing. I love you, readers! I would be nowhere without you c:**

**So I'll let you do just that: Read! :D**

**However, be warned. I rambled a lot with this:P Sorry :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV:<strong>

When I got home, I didn't bother sleeping. I don't think I could have anyways, with all the thoughts running through my head.

I looked to the mini aquarium I had built in my bedroom. I had tried to make it similar to the cabin I shared with Percy at camp (but this time there was artistic, girly freedom). And even though I called it girly, it could've been Percy's room. I was more of a sneakers and t-shirts girl since birth.

I'd like to say that I attempted cleaning, or that I thought of my future, or that I did anything productive _at all._

But it would be a lie. I sat there, and I thought over this part of my life and how I had screwed so many things up.

It didn't matter now, but what I had done was reckless and stupid. I hadn't thought it was harmful, my tiny crush on Jared Cameron. I didn't think that writing his last name after _Kim_ on my notebooks would affect me. But it did. The crush grew and grew, and without even knowing the guy, I did the one thing I promised I wouldn't – I got attached.

I thought it would be amazingly easy. That's the only restraint they gave me.

I vaguely wondered how they didn't know yet. Surely, Aphrodite could tell them in a second.

I was completely and irrevocably in love with Jared Cameron. His family was my family. And let's not forget the pack members. I felt like I had gone through so much with them.

And I didn't know how to tell them how sorry I was. I was sorry that I would have to leave them sometime – probably soon. I was sorry that I was stupid and careless. I was sorry that they would feel so much betrayal at the thought of me.

I could never say that I was sorry I had met them, or that I was sorry I was in love with Jared.

But I was sorry. So sorry that in the end…I was a demigod.

And I had no idea how to balance out those two sides of me – demigod and wolf girl.

I almost laughed at the thought. It seemed so long since the day we established ourselves as that after we met Bella.

Thinking back, there was no way I could have thought about my future at that point. I was too lost.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost time to go.

Sighing, I got out of my bed and took a long look in the mirror. I was just like my brother, in almost every way. What was the difference? I had blue eyes and he didn't? Why was I chosen?

I grabbed my favorite green jacket before stepping out of the house.

"Stupid gods," I muttered under my breath.

Thunder rolled overhead, but rather than apologize like most people do, I just scowled.

"What are you going to do?" I yelled. "It ALWAYS rains here!"

More thunder sounded for a second, before Zeus finally let it go, knowing I was right.

I smirked at the ground and continued the short walk to the beach.

It seemed I was the first one to show up, and I was thankful. Staring at the ocean and sitting there by myself, I almost felt like everything was okay. Almost.

"Hey," Percy said, sitting next to me. Annabeth got on my other side, but stayed quiet.

"Hi," I smiled. It was an instant reaction to Percy – one that everyone seemed to have.

We stayed in a comfortable silence until the rest slowly showed up.

"Kim's the most informed on everything," Beckendorf started. "It happened the most directly to her."

"Ssshh… she'll start when she wants to," Bianca scolded, effectively making me.

"It's okay," I said. "I'll survive if I start now."

Percy and Annabeth looked at us expectantly.

I took a deep breath before starting. "What I said earlier was true; I was stuck in the labyrinth. And it was really scary…"

Percy nodded his head, but the crease in his eyebrows told me what I already knew: he was my older brother, so he didn't like the idea of me being scared at all – a thing that's unavoidable when you're a demigod.

I sent a light squeeze from my hand to his. He gave me a reassuring smile before I went on. The waves crashed, and when I spoke, I swear my voice sounded the most monotone it had ever been.

"From there, I traveled around the labyrinth. There were monsters down there we had never even heard of. I didn't know that things like that _could _exist. They were more vicious than hellhounds. They were uglier than the Minotaur. And their voices….they were all the things we trained for times a hundred. But I only had my sword and a small dagger. It was hard to go that long without water, but then….I came across the weirdest thing. The power I felt coming from directly in front of me was so intense I wanted to cry. It terrified me, but I knew I should keep walking. I had only taken a couple of steps when…"

At this point the memories of the labyrinth were bad enough. But knowing that the moments after would completely affect my life, tears started coming out, and a sob pushed its way through my chest.

"Hey, hey…everything's okay. Kim, calm down. You know I hate seeing you cry," Percy pleaded.

I took one of the many deep breaths that I had been taking a lot lately. "It's okay. Yea, I'm fine. I'm just a bit emotional about this entire situation." Percy and Annabeth nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"So then," I continued, "I came across, not one, but all the major and minor gods and goddesses. Let me tell ya, there are _so frickin many_ of them. I was terrified. I'm just Kim, you know? But then I saw Dad, and he smiled, and…I knew it wasn't anything too bad. Just like that, I knew that my time in the labyrinth was done.

"They stared at me for a bit, to the point where it got kind of unnerving. Then Zeus let out this booming laugh and started to talk to me. He told me….he told me he was going to try and save powerful demigods that he could use.

"Are you ready for this? It kind of freaked me out at first…"

Annabeth smiled. "I'm sure we can handle it."

"He said…we were to be, and I quote, 'surprise weapons in the war.'"

Annabeth and Percy froze.

I jumped to explain further. "I mean, I know it's horrible. You guys thought we were dead. But if you really think about it, it's a brilliant plan. Don't you think?"

Percy was still shocked, but Annabeth started to nod.

I smiled, seeing she understood. But it dropped from my face when the next couple of words came out of her mouth.

"It _would_ have been brilliant…..But, _the war already ended, Kim._"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? How's THAT for a twist? ;)<strong>

**Review and let me know! :D**

**JUST KIDDING. Again:p lol**

**This story has had **_**too many**_** short chapters. And I'm in a write-y mood:p lol. There's a Keeping Up with the Kardashians marathon that my sisters are watching that, I, personally, don't want to watch:P And so here I am, typing with my only working headphone on, creating this (yes, finally) **_**longer, reader friendly chapter**_**:) So review and show me love;)**

**After you keep reading!:D**

* * *

><p>"Why else did you think we would have time to be here?" Annabeth continued.<p>

I started hyperventilating. That wasn't possible. Zeus had told me…. All this time, I thought that Jared and I would inevitably be split up. I was heartbroken before anything even happened, and _it was all for nothing?_

I suddenly got so angry. I could feel the water around us rising. I looked to the sky. "What game are you playing? What the hell do you want from me?" I sobbed. "What do you want from _all_ of us?"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Calm down, Kim," Luke soothed. Just as I started crying into his chest, Silena came running up.

"Bianca, I got your message, but I just got back in town, so…" she slowed down when she saw Percy and Annabeth, and took in my tears. "Oh crap, I missed something, didn't I?"

I laughed, and it almost sounded hysterical, but I would take it any day over the tears.

"You missed everything," I said.

"I'll explain later," Bianca told her. Silena just nodded and sat down, like she had been there the entire time.

I smiled at everyone, stepping away from Luke awkwardly. "I guess I should be happy the war is over, shouldn't I?" Annabeth smiled. "Yea, you should."

"Okay," I said. "Yea…I should. This is great. _Life_ is kind of great. Isn't it?"

They all looked at me like I'd grown a third head.

"What?" I questioned. "I _can_ be happy once in a while, you know!"

"We know," Percy said. "We're just not used to it."

"Well, hopefully after today, it'll be a common thing." I stated.

"Let's hope so," Beckendorf put in.

"Let's go home," I grinned.

"Who's?" Annabeth asked.

"Good point…umm, I think Emily's probably made food by now. We could head over there," I offered.

They nodded and we started walking towards her house in another of those comfortable silences.

"Hey, Em? It's Kim! Are you here?" I called.

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted back.

"Smells delicious, Em," I said as soon as I walked in. We all took a seat around the table just as she put down a batch of her muffins.

"Thank you," she smiled.

I just smiled back before taking a bite of my warm muffin. Pure heaven in the shape of bread.

The sound of giant men walking through the door invaded my ears, only making me grin wider. Jared picked me up lightly before sitting down with me on his lap.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

"Hi," he smiled back. "I missed you," he whispered in my ear. I laughed at that. "It's only been a few hours!"

He sobered up and his next words warmed my heart. "Even a minute without you is too much time. Don't ever leave me. Please, Kim. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I promise, you're stuck with me. You'll have to die before I ever leave you. Hell, even then I might have some trouble." I told him.

He smiled brightly and pressed his forehead to mine. "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Oh yea?" I smiled. "Good," I muttered, before leaning in to kiss him.

"Ah! My eyes!" I vaguely heard Percy yell. Everyone laughed, but I just stayed in my perfect Jared bubble.

And for a small amount of time, I was just glad that I got to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I added some fluff, because let's face it, you don't get too much of it in this story :P there's just a bunch of really depressing emo Kim. Lol<strong>

**So, do I get a little extra loving for a slightly longer chapter? Have you guys noticed that they're gradually getting longer? Sorry about starting small at all. I just love cliffhangers, and I was in a bit of a rut when I started this…gradually getting better from it, don't you think? :D **

**Okay, well…farewell! ^-^ Until the next chapter!**

***Now imagine the words fly away like superman's cape ;)***

**Lol...what?^ :P**

**~Melissa c: **


End file.
